


When are you going to be home tonight?

by Goldenbow11



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, they both work way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenbow11/pseuds/Goldenbow11
Summary: Mycroft is out of the country, Greg on a murder case and they just want to be together





	When are you going to be home tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> short oneshot set after Sherlock's "death"

It has been 2 weeks. Two whole weeks since they have last seen each other, with Mycroft being in and out of the country to prevent the next fatal international crisis and Greg investigating these weird chain of murders all across London that seemed to be hanging together somehow but were still so loosely connected to make it difficult to even find a suspect. If Sherlock was still here, this would have probably only taken him a day or to solve but now Greg was on his own. 

He missed Mycroft desperately. Just spending time with him somehow gave him new energy. Now he was just completely worn out, got little to no sleep and basically survived on caffeine alone. Not that he actually dared to look into a mirror but he was pretty sure he looked just as wrecked as he felt.  
Greg checked his phone in one of the lately rare, quiet moments in his office. 16:13. No messages. He didn’t have time to feel miserable as Sergeant Donovan stumbled in the next second, bearing a case file: “Sir, take a look at this. The cameras catched someone who could be our suspect entering a house on Bedford Gardens”. He shoved the phone in his pocket and went out the door with her. No time to think about Mycroft and the lack of messages. It was not that unusual after all, sometimes there was simply no way of communication allowed. What did not change the fact that it was nerve wracking for both of them.

“Conference room in five, we’ve got something!” he announced to his team. Greg went to the bathroom. He just needed a moment to himself now, to clear his head. The cold water he splashed in his face helped a bit. Still, he would need some proper sleep soon or he sure was going to collapse. “Simply not 25 anymore” he thought bitterly. When he came back, the team was all gathered around the big table in the conference room, waiting for him to join so Donovan could to start the tape. After watching it twice they were absolutely sure. This was in fact showing the man they were looking for. The time stamp was thirty minutes ago. “Excellent work, Donovan! You come with me to check out the place, I need another team on site in case we need back-up, and the rest of you keep an eye on the surveillance and get me everything you can get about this house, names of tenants, unusual occurrences, anything, okay?” With this, Lestrade and Donovan stormed out. 

***

Greg had actually forgotten the time. He just realized the sky had turned dark by now as he was delegating his team in the midst of forensic equipment, yellow tape and police cars. The light of sirens was the only source of light brightening up the scene. 

“Alright guys,” he told the few people left with him, “let’s wrap it up! There is no more we can do out here, and a couple hours of sleep will do us all good.” Of course, he would be stuck with tons of paperwork the next days and should probably head right back to the office to get started. Well, at least the rest of the team could go home now. Greg hated how he was feeling at the moment. Utterly exhausted, tired and most of all, desperately missing Mycroft. The comfort of his arms around Greg’s body, this special smile, he only ever smiled for him. Simply the man’s presence around him. Greg pulled out his phone, not really hoping for anything but still. It was blinking. There was one new message.

18:01 “When are you going to be home tonight? – MH”

Lestrade’s face lit up. He checked the current time. 00:12. The message came in over four hours ago and he had been tooo busy, to even see it until now. He almost hit the call button before he realized that Mycroft would most certainly be asleep by now. He was always so exhausted after long work trips that it would be unfair to wake him at this hour. There was no way now, that Greg was going back into work tonight. Not when Mycroft was waiting for him at home. In their bed.  
Smiling, he walked over to Sergeant Donovan, who was helping to pack the forensic equipment into the nearby van. “Sally, you got this under control, don’t you?”, he approached her. “Sure, boss, go home, get some sleep. No offense, but you honestly look like crap by now.” “Comes with the job I guess” Greg said and rolled his eyes at her. “Thanks a lot, though!” and he made his way over to his car. 

There was barely traffic this late at night so he came through to their flat in less than 20 minutes. When he unlocked the front door and saw a familiar coat on the rack he could not wait any longer and in big steps he walked straight through to the bedroom.  
As he saw the sleeping figure of Mycroft curled up on Greg’s side of the bed, he was suddenly aware of how badly he had missed his partner. There was only one thing he wanted to do now. Greg quickly stripped down to his boxers, he even bothered to throw the rest of his clothes in the hamper, because he knew, Mycroft would disapprove of rumpled items of clothing on the floor. But then he could finally slip under the warm covers and curl up against the man he loved and had so dearly missed. Mycroft shifted in his sleep, threw an arm around Greg’s torso and both of their mouths curled up into a happy smile.


End file.
